A wide variety of camping vehicles are being used at the present time by persons enjoying outdoor recreational activities and traveling. Camper vehicles provide sleeping accommodations and provide food preparation facilities to make camping and traveling activities more pleasant. Since camper vehicles take a wide variety of forms, the term "camper" or "camping vehicle" is intended to include a wide variety of camping vehicles, including camper trailers that are towed, self-contained powered camper vehicles, camping structures that are supported by pickup truck beds and the like.
In many cases, large camper trailers and self-contained camping vehicles are provided with built-in shower facilities to enable persons to take shower baths. These built-in shower facilities require a considerable amount of space, but in large camper vehicles, there is ample space to accommodate built-in shower and toilet facilities. The water supply facilities for camper showers is generally in the form of a holding tank which is sufficiently large as to contain from 20 to 50 or more gallons of water. The camper vehicle is typically provided with sufficient plumbing to distribute water from the storage tank to kitchen, bath and toilet facilities of the camper. This plumbing system is typically provided with a pump or air supply system to cause water to flow from the storage tank to the kitchen, bath and toilet facilities under sufficient pressure that it can be efficiently used.
In the case of small camper vehicles, such as camper shells that are received by the bed portion of pickup trucks and the like, there is typically insufficient space available for provision of kitchen, bath and toilet facilities. When small camper vehicles of this nature are utilized, the users simply are forced to rely on available public facilities for personal hygiene or, suffer the disadvantage of not being able to bathe. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a shower system for camper vehicles and especially small camper vehicles which permits the users thereof to take shower baths in outdoor recreational environments. It is also desirable to provide small camper vehicles with shower facilities which can be made ready for showering within a limited amount of time and thus is easy and pleasant to use.